All you need is love
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Charles est wedding planner. Depuis quelques temps, chaque samedi, il croise Erik Lehnsherr qui ne le laisse pas indifférent. C'est plutôt chouette que ce soit réciproque, mais ce qui l'est beaucoup moins, c'est la raison de la présence d'Erik à chaque mariage.


**Note :** BONJOUR ! Aaaah quel plaisir de republier par ici ! Comment allez-vous ? Comment se passe la vie de votre côté ? Je vous souhaite en tout cas beaucoup de bonheur, de sérénité, de créativité et de volonté pour 2020.

De mon côté, **mon deuxième roman sera publié dans quelques mois, chez Mix Éditions !** Ce qui est plutôt cool, je vais pas le cacher.

En attendant, me voici de retour avec cette fic de quelques chapitres, écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName, pour la géniale... **Sanashiya ! **Ma chérie, j'espère que cette histoire répondra à ta demande *cœur cœur*

Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture, on perd pas les bonnes habitudes et on lâche une petite review OKLM si si la famille .

**Bêta : Maya Holmes, **Always .

* * *

Après un hochement de tête, Charles ouvre son agenda. Couverture en cuir, papier à la teinture légèrement beige (il vaut mieux, le blanc Sibérie lui rappelle les carnets que sa mère remplissait de son écriture distinguée, pour chaque événement mondain où sa main serrait tour à tour des congénères et des verres, dans les années quatre-vingt).

Gayle Atman attrape sa tasse de thé, la porte à ses lèvres, scrute le mouvement des mains du _wedding planner_ qu'elle pourra considérer sien si la page qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir ne comporte pas la moindre trace d'encre. Charles est expert dans ce mouvement de poignet, en quelques souffles produits par les pages qui dansent, il a la confirmation :

"Je suis disponible pour un mariage le douze juillet."

Gayle Atman - future Gayle Watrin - peut rayer de sa liste la ligne suivante : _tout faire pour avoir l'organisateur Charles Xavier pour le mariage, quitte à changer de jour_. Et puis, elle pourra aussi passer au point suivant : _appeler Bree Meyer pour le lui dire et la faire enrager de jalousie._

* * *

Ce n'est pas un chemin tout tracé que de devenir organisateur de mariage. Il y a bien des gens sur cette Terre qui grandissent avec ce rêve, Charles en a croisé quelques-uns dans sa vie. Il admire ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont réussi à traverser la jungle de leur enfance, en protégeant entre leurs bras un rêve qui s'est concrétisé une fois arrivé sur un boulevard de l'immense ville dans laquelle les adultes finissent par errer.

On n'a pas réellement laissé à Charles le choix de pointer du doigt des envies, lorsque son corps faisait moins d'un mètre. Il ne se plaindra pas, peu de gens enchaînent Eton et Cambridge sans heurt, sans bourse. C'est comme ça (et il faut bien comprendre que _comme ça _signifie, parce qu'on l'a décidé pour lui) que Charles Xavier était destiné à une carrière de brillant docteur en génétique.

Et puis un jour, Sidnie, sa cousine, s'est mariée dans un château dans le Wales, avec deux cents invités, une arrivée en ballon, un spectacle équestre entre le plat et le dessert et un slow dansé sur Melody Gardot, invitée spécialement pour l'occasion. Tant de ce qu'on appellera pudiquement d'événements (à défaut de qualifier ça de frime), appelait forcément à un héritage en image et vidéo digne de ce nom. Sauf que le photographe choisi par le couple se révéla mielleux, enchaînant les (doublement) clichés, qui, au final, produisit une oeuvre qui tint plus du reportage événementiel que personnel. Dans l'album figuraient des centaines de photos de la tête de Melody Gardot, plus que celle de la mariée. Déconvenue totale.

Charles entendu parler de la déprime (selon les termes de l'intéressée) dans laquelle Sidnie était plongée, depuis qu'elle avait découvert que les souvenirs de son mariage n'était pas immortalisés. Il prit donc une après-midi de travail pour contacter toutes les personnes qui, de mémoire, avaient les téléphones les plus récents et leur demanda d'envoyer tous les photographies ou vidéos qu'elles avaient prises. Puis il chercha sur Internet une graphiste et une monteuse à qui il confia la réalisation d'un album en ligne et d'un film en espérant que sa cousine pourrait trouver dans cette surprise minime un peu de réconfort. Sincèrement, il crut que ça concluerait l'affaire.

Il faut l'imaginer, le dimanche matin où il s'est réveillé, tête encore un peu en vrac de la fête de la veille avec ses collègues chercheurs, allumer son ordinateur, tasse de thé en main. Il avait quarante-sept emails non lus, tous dans le même fil de discussion intitulé sobrement _Le Meilleur Mariage_. Sidnie avait mis l'album à télécharger, et surtout, elle avait souligné et mis en gras, le fait que Charles l'avait sauvée, grâce à sa gestion inattendue. L'album et la vidéo représentaient, selon elle, exactement la soirée, telle qu'elle s'était passée.

Les quarante-six autres emails étaient émerveillés de cette issue et encensaient Charles. Dans la liste qui ne fit que s'agrandir dans la matinée, une certaine Rosie Cloves, amie de la mariée, qui estima que Charles devait être wedding planner, lui demanda s'il était libre pour organiser son mariage à elle. Il répondit, typographie Arial, corps 11 :

"Bien sûr."

Deux mots, le sentiment pour la première fois de sa vie de laisser la place à ses véritables envies, et Charles Xavier ne se préoccupa plus jamais de génomes humains.

* * *

C'est à l'ouest de Basildon, à une trentaine de miles de Londres, que Charles a trouvé le parfait petit manoir pour le mariage du couple Atman-Watrin. Les deux tourtereaux, peu croyants, au grand dam de leurs parents fervents protestants, ont tout de suite validé l'endroit, le charme du XIXe siècle, ainsi que l'immense jardin où la cérémonie laïque a eu lieu.

Beaucoup de larmes ont été versées, majoritairement de joie (les parents d'Hector Watrin ont financé plus de soixante-dix pourcent du mariage, ne l'oublions pas). Le cocktail s'est merveilleusement bien déroulé, le quatuor sélectionné par Charles a capté l'attention des invités, sans la monopoliser non plus. Ils en sont maintenant à la moitié du repas, chaque étape étant ponctuée par l'intervention d'un ami ou d'un membre de la famille ; c'est présentement la soeur de la mariée et ses deux meilleures amies qui performent un sketch chanté, de plus grande qualité qu'on pourrait s'y attendre.

Charles, comme à son habitude, grignote près des cuisines éphémères du traiteur et saute de problèmes en solutions avec la grâce féline d'un homme dont la santé financière dépend du bon déroulé des évènements. Cathy, une des babysitters, tient dans ses bras la petite Rachel, dont la fièvre ne s'est pas calmée. Charles pourrait zigzaguer entre les tables rondes pour se pencher vers les parents et leur informer que leur petite est malade, si la moitié d'entre eux n'était pas sur scène et l'autre en train de la filmer.

"Elle ne dort pas ?" se renseigne-t-il, pour être sûr.

"J'ai tout essayé…" lui confirme l'adolescente, en faisant rebondir mollement contre elle la bambine, dont la bouille est rougie.

Charles entrouvre un des rideaux qui le séparent de la salle de réception et y glisse son épaisse chevelure. Ses yeux scannent la pièce, les invités qui rient aux éclats devant le sketch. Il sait que dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent des cas, une solution peut être trouvée au sein même du mariage. À la table Violette, il se concentre sur la figure d'une femme metisse avec d'épaisses tresses, qui applaudit sobrement. Oui, il s'en souvient maintenant, elle est la marraine de la mariée et elle est médecin.

"J'arrive," assure-t-il à Cathy avant de se faufiler, à peine visible, jusqu'à la table où la femme est assise.

"Mrs. Buffay ?"

Il apprend, à chaque fois, les noms de tous les invités les plus proches des mariés, précisément pour des moments comme celui-là : son regard et son sourire disent _Oui _sans avoir à passer par la case _Qui êtes-vous ?_

"Je suis désolé, pourriez-vous m'accompagner s'il vous plaît, la petite Rachel est malade et sa fièvre ne baisse pas."

Elle hoche la tête une fois, attrape son tout petit sac et le suit, le dos légèrement courbé pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. À quelques mètres de la sortie, il voit du coin de l'oeil une main qui s'agite pour lui demander de s'approcher. Il demande à la docteure de poursuivre sans lui puis fait quasiment un tour complet pour atteindre l'homme qui l'a appelé. Le soixantenaire ne le salue même pas et pointe du doigt son assiette.

"Super traiteur."

C'est tout. Enfin, il lui adresse aussi un clin d'oeil, mais ça n'aide pas Charles à se dire qu'il était absolument nécessaire de traverser la salle pour ça. Puisque c'était un compliment, il sourit.

"Merci monsieur, je ferai passer le message."

Il tourne les talons et n'arrive pas à retenir la petite grimace qui accompagne son souffle. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il comprend que quelqu'un de la table d'à côté l'a remarqué.

Ce n'est pas parce que l'homme est assis qu'on ne peut pas deviner qu'il est grand. La quarantaine, des yeux gris et une barbe rousse à peine fournie. Ses longues jambes sont croisées, enveloppées dans un costume gris d'une très grande qualité, c'est évident. Sa main joue avec un paquet de cigarette, son attention néanmoins portée sur Charles, à qui il adresse un petit signe de la tête.

Ça veut dire : _Je vous ai vu_.

Puis un sourire.

Ça veut dire : _Et vous ne me laissez pas indifférent_.

Charles le traduit, puisque la réciproque est tout aussi vraie.

* * *

Le lâcher de lanternes s'est bien déroulé. L'une d'entre elles s'est bien coincée dans un arbre, provoquant un semblant de panique chez les anxieux de la famille Watrin (c'est génétique, à ce qu'il paraît), puis elle a fini par s'éteindre seule, comme à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas que les mariages se ressemblent tous - mais pas loin.

Moins il y a d'alcool dans les bouteilles, moins Charles n'a d'obligations. Lui n'y touche pas, ce sont les convives qui jouent des coudes à table avant de jouer des coudes sur la piste de danse. Il fait bon, il reste en-dehors de l'immense tente pour prendre l'air. Quelques adolescents rigolent, se bousculent près des arbres du petit bois. Ils doivent fumer. C'est drôle qu'il y pense, car une cigarette apparaît dans son champ de vision. Au bout, l'Inconnu de la table Paquerette.

"Non merci," refuse-t-il d'un geste de la main.

L'homme fait pivoter la cigarette au bout de ses doigts et la porte à ses lèvres. Charles n'a pas raté une seconde de ce spectacle bêtement érotique.

"Belle soirée."

"C'est vrai," confirme Charles.

"C'était un compliment."

Une petite grimace ; l'homme expire sa fumée et précise.

"C'est vous le wedding planner, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui."

_Et d'habitude, je déteste que les clichés me renvoient dans la figure 'Alors vous êtes gay !', mais puisque c'est tout à fait vrai et que je suis tout à fait prêt à finir nu dans n'importe laquelle des voitures garées un peu plus loin, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur._

"Erik," se présente l'homme en tendant sa main que Charles serre en se retenant bien de penser à un autre membre qu'il pourrait tenir.

"Charles Xavier."

Ils n'enchaînent pas tout de suite, c'est un peu gênant. Charles aimerait continuer à croire qu'il plaît à Erik, sauf que c'est toujours difficile de vraiment interpréter ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de l'objet de son attention, sans y projeter ses propres insécurités et ses propres fantasmes également. Puisqu'ils n'ont pas officiellement décidé de se lancer dans le grand huit de la drague, Charles reste du côté prudent de la conversation.

"Vous êtes un membre de la famille ?"

"Non, mais je connais Gayle."

"C'est une femme passionnante," remarque Charles, sérieux.

Sans dire qu'il devient ami avec chacun de ses clients, il cherche toujours à en savoir assez sur eux pour organiser le mariage parfait. C'est naturel, pour lui, de parler à des inconnus, de les connaître, il aime même ça. Gayle est juge et le peu d'affaires dont elle a parlé à Charles ne lui étaient pas inconnues puisqu'elles ont fait la une des journaux.

"C'est vrai," répond Erik, dans un rire.

Il tire sur sa cigarette, la finit et l'écrase dans un cendrier un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il revient près de Charles, il fait un pas de plus par rapport à sa dernière position, ce qui le rapproche considérablement du plus petit corps. Si proche que Charles sent son parfum, discret en cette fin de soirée, la chaleur de son être, aussi, et maintenant son souffle qui renferme une odeur de tabac, alors qu'il murmure :

"Est-ce que je peux vous proposer de vous éclipser avec moi, ou ce n'est pas _pour vous _?"

Les joues de Charles ont exactement la même teinte de rouge que l'excentrique robe de la mère de la mariée, c'est fascinant.

"Si, si, c'est tout à fait _pour moi_."

Erik sourit et qui aurait su que la bouche humaine comportait autant de dents ? Sûrement les dentistes, cette remarque est stupide, Charles se gifle mentalement, en plus, ce n'est pas du tout le moment de se poser des questions anatomiques.

"Mais…" commence-t-il, le cœur déjà en lambeaux.

"Mais ?" réplique Erik, stupéfait, comme si on n'avait jamais osé lui répondre autrement que par la positive (ce qui est très certainement le cas).

"C'est bientôt l'heure de la pièce montée et…"

"On peut oublier les préliminaires," propose Erik, le plus simplement du monde.

Un clignement d'yeux plus tard, Charles réagit enfin.

"Parfait."

Ils pivotent au même moment et se dirigent vers le manoir, accolé au parking. Charles a garé sa voiture trop près des cuisines, ça serait dangereux, peut-être que la voiture d'Erik est plus loin ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il leur reste toujours la possibilité d'aller dans la chambre de secours que Charles a réservé. Il le fait à chaque mariage, lorsque c'est possible, puisqu'il y a toujours un homme tellement ivre qu'il est incapable d'enchaîner plus de dix pas sans s'affaler de tout son soûl (c'est le cas de le dire). Ils ne devront pas aller sur le lit, pour ne pas que leur présence se remarque, ils devront se contenter d'un canapé ou du sol et Charles ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait réellement durcir à cette simple idée.

Le corps d'Erik est très proche du sien, il a terriblement envie de les faire s'arrêter et de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, sans réfléchir plus que ça. Erik semble avoir la même idée, vu la façon dont il le dévore du regard. Sa main est la plus téméraire puisqu'elle vient frôler les doigts de Charles qui frissonne à ce contact.

Il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir déjà eu envie de quelqu'un aussi vite et c'est très probablement parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé et bon sang, il sent que cette nuit sera absolument _dingue_.

"Monsieur Xavier, la pièce montée est prête !"

Face à eux il y a Christina, de l'équipe du traiteur. Elle dévoile ses dents mal alignées à sourire comme ça et c'est odieux cette façon qu'elle a d'être joyeuse alors qu'elle vient d'arrêter Erik et Charles à quelques minutes d'un orgasme qui s'annonçait déjà mémorable.

"Maintenant ?" bredouille-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Elle vérifie sa montre (qui en porte encore ?) et confirme d'un ample geste de la tête.

"On a même trois minutes de retard sur votre planning."

Erik écrase Charles d'un regard plombant, celui qui veut dire '_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas prévu l'arrivée du gâteau plus tard ?_' et Charles ne peut décemment pas lui répondre '_Je serai à genoux face à toi dès que possible, promis_'.

"On se voit plus tard ?" espère Charles.

"Je pars dans trente minutes environ. J'ai de la route à faire."

"Tu ne dors pas au manoir ?"

"Non."

"Tu n'as pas réservé une chambre à l'hôtel ?"

"Non, je rentre à Londres."

Oui, ça fait loin, Charles est obligé de le reconnaître.

"Je fais vite," promet-il, avant de courir jusqu'aux cuisines, suivi par une Christina surprise d'une telle vitesse.

En cuisine, c'est la panique, on ne trouve pas la caisse avec les feux de Bengale, alors qu'ils étaient là il y a cinq minutes, d'après un serveur. On les retrouve à quelques mètres, on les installe, les derniers préparatifs sous la tente sont prêts. Lorsque le chariot avec l'immense gâteau arrive au centre de la pièce, les mariées ont les yeux brillants de bonheur, les invités chantent et tapent dans les mains. Charles court jusqu'au DJ pour vérifier pourquoi la musique est si basse, c'est une baffle qui ne marche plus. Il faut trouver laquelle, il bondit aux quatres coins de la salle et finit par la trouver. Elle n'est pas humide, elle n'a pas pris de verre de champagne. Il suit son fil et se rend compte qu'elle a été débranchée. La prise replacée, il retourne près du DJ pour lui faire signe du pouce que tout est revenu dans l'ordre.

Il cherche Erik du regard, sauf que c'est Christina qui apparaît, une fois de plus. Ils ne trouvent plus les sachets de dragées et certains invités commencent à s'en aller.

Lorsque, enfin, les dragées ont été distribuées, qu'ils ont trouvé des pansements pour la cousine du marié qui s'est écorchée les genoux sur les graviers à l'extérieur de la tente et que les mariés ont fini leurs remerciements sincères envers Charles, il peut repartir à la recherche d'Erik.

En vain. Il est déjà parti. Quand il se couche dans la chambre d'hôtel, à cinq heures du matin, Charles n'a même pas le courage de se toucher en pensant à la nuit qu'il aurait pu passer avec Erik.

* * *

Scott Summer est un homme gentil. Il est impliqué dans le mariage, bien plus que la plupart des hommes, et ce n'est pas parce que sa femme travaille en ce moment à l'étranger, Charles en est sûr. Scott a vingt-sept ans, il fait partie de cette nouvelle génération d'homme qui voit le patriarcat comme une plaie et qui se revendique féministe car il en connaît la définition. À chaque fois qu'ils se voient pour discuter des préparatifs, ils finissent toujours par prendre un thé en plus pour parler de l'actualité et des derniers livres qu'ils ont lus.

Organiser le mariage de Scott et Jean pourrait être un véritable plaisir si Mrs. Summer n'était pas le genre de mère intrusive et narcissique que tout wedding planner redoute. C'est elle qui paye quasiment la totalité de la cérémonie (puisqu'elle est issue d'une famille honteusement riche alors que celle de Jean est plus que modeste). Lors des premières réunions entre Charles, les mariées et les deux familles, Mrs. Summer avait joué la carte de la mère généreuse et altruiste. Elle avait dit qu'elle payerait tout ce que les enfants voudraient sans s'en préoccuper.

Maintenant que la réservation pour le Hampton Court Palace a été officialisée, Mrs. Summer s'est révélée être une femme malsaine qui veut tout contrôler. Lorsqu'elle impose que les fleurs soient violettes et que Scott lui explique que sa fiancée et lui n'aiment pas cette couleur, Mrs. Summer répond aussi sèchement que fort (pour être sûre que tout le monde l'entende) '_Je paye ce mariage, c'est normal que je décide'_.

Plus le mariage approche, moins Charles arrive à dormir. Mrs. Summer lui téléphone quotidiennement, parfois après vingt-et-une heures. Ça serait plus simple si elle l'appelait pour ne rien dire, sauf qu'elle trouve toujours un prétexte légitime et Charles commence à se sentir mauvais. C'est elle qui a remarqué que le camion du traiteur ne pourrait pas entrer sous le porche de la cour Ouest. Elle n'a pas non plus proposé une solution, elle s'est juste contenté de dire à Charles '_J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, je ne vous paye pas pour rien'_ avant de raccrocher. Il a fini par convenir avec le traiteur qu'ils répartiraient son matériel dans quatre petites camionnettes pour pouvoir se garer dans la cour Ouest, afin que les invités ne les voient pas.

C'est enfin le Jour J et Charles n'a jamais été aussi stressé depuis sa reconversion. Hier soir, lorsque Raven et lui sont allés dîner dans le petit restaurant thaïlandais en bas de chez lui, elle a proposé à son frère de remplir le verre de la mère du marié avec du Xanax pour la calmer. Il s'est offusqué, elle a ri, et c'est maintenant qu'il ouvre son sac qu'il se rend compte qu'elle lui a quand même glissé une boîte d'anxiolytique avant de partir.

"Bonjour monsieur Xavier," le salue Mrs. Summer en passant, dans sa robe Chanel aussi lumineuse que son âme est sombre.

"Bonjour Mrs. Summer. Nous avons un temps magnifique, les mariés ont de la chance."

"Certes. J'espère surtout que vous avez fait du bon travail, je n'aurais aucun mal à répandre le récit de votre incompétence autour de moi, s'il se passait la moindre déconvenue. Faites très attention à vous," menace-t-elle sans aucune honte avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Charles voit le Xanax avec un œil tout à fait neuf, après ça.

La cérémonie a lieu dans la chambre des gardes du roi. La hauteur sous plafond est amplifiée par les armes posées méticuleusement de façon verticale et très rapprochée. C'est une des salles du château qui a été rénovée dans les années trente. Les formes géométriques des fenêtres et des moulures contrastent avec le parquet en point de hongrie du XVIIIe siècle. Les deux cents invités tiennent dans cet espace incroyable et, pour l'instant, Mrs. Summer n'a pas fait de cette journée une énième occasion de se mettre en avant. Elle est même particulièrement discrète pendant la cérémonie dans la petite chapelle.

Le cocktail a lieu dans le jardin qui est un des rares de la région à avoir été conçu à la française. Jean Grey-Summer a une robe magnifique, Charles en a rarement vu d'aussi élégante. C'est une robe princesse, à bustier, avec deux légères manches tombantes qui révèlent des épaules musclées et un port de tête princier. Elle a laissé ses cheveux détachés, où y est simplement posée une couronne très fine. Le tout a dû coûter une fortune, qu'elle a tenu à se payer elle-même. Elle découvre beaucoup de choses le jour-même, puisqu'elle est hôtesse de l'air et a préféré garder ses congés pour après le mariage.

Elle s'émerveille de tout ce sur quoi elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire et prouve par la même qu'elle est une femme bien plus intelligente que sa belle-mère. Elle est d'ailleurs d'une patience exemplaire, alors qu'elle arrive à répondre à chacune de ses critiques acerbes par des sourires compatissants.

Les critiques n'ont par ailleurs pas de raison d'être puisque, jusqu'à présent, tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Le groupe de jazz instaure une ambiance chaleureuse et à la fois distinguée. Les surprises organisées par les amis du couple ont été réellement drôles, pour tous les convives, ce qui a rapproché l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Le dîner a été très bien orchestré (Charles n'avait pas de doute, Jennings, le traiteur, est le meilleur du sud du Royaume-Uni). Néanmoins, cela fait toujours plaisir de s'en rendre compte.

Ils en sont à la pause entre le plat principal et le dessert. Les plus pressés initient quelques pas de danse pour montrer leur excitation à l'idée de pouvoir se défouler. Charles, lui, profite de ce moment de calme pour sortir prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Il retrouve Scott accompagné de, non, il ne rêve pas, _Erik Lehnsherr_.

Après le mariage Atman-Watrin, Charles avait cherché dans la liste des invités le nom complet de cet homme dont il a bien failli connaître le corps entier. Était aussi inscrit son adresse email, sauf que Charles n'avait, bien entendu, pas osé le contacter. Quand bien même, qu'aurait-il dit ? '_On reprend là où s'est arrêté la dernière fois ? Voilà mon adresse, je t'attends nu sur mon lit ?_'

Voilà que le destin, le hasard, ou quelque raison que ce soit, a fait qu'Erik Lehnsherr est aussi un invité de ce mariage. La voiture de Charles est garée au fond du parking extérieur, sous un arbre, loin de tout lampadaire.

"Bonsoir," s'émerveille-t-il.

"Vous vous connaissez ?" demande Scott, amusé.

"On s'est croisés à un mariage, il y a un peu plus d'un mois," explique Charles. "Je ne vous ai pas vu avant, vous venez d'arriver ?"

"Je viens d'atterrir. Je suis arrivé au début du dîner. J'ai bien remarqué que vous n'aviez pas vu que j'étais là," plaisante Erik, en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Scott aussi fume et il les observe tour à tour en souriant.

"Cet endroit est dingue," dit Erik, très sérieux.

Scott souffle, comme si le compliment n'était pas si agréable que ça.

"Oui… ça a été toute une histoire. Enfin, Jean est heureuse, elle a dit oui, c'est le principal."

Charles lui sourit et hoche la tête. Pas besoin de parler de Mrs. Summer, car c'est exactement ce que les gens comme elle souhaitent : prendre tout l'espace même quand ils ne sont pas là.

"Je vais la voir, d'ailleurs. Merci pour la clope, Erik."

Il l'écrase puis accélère le pas pour rentrer. Maintenant que Charles et Erik sont seuls, l'énergie se métamorphose en quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud et bizarrement aimanté. Faible, Charles s'approche d'un pas.

"La dernière fois…"

"Je sais," murmure Erik. "Toujours pas de cigarette ?"

Charles secoue la tête.

"Vous ne fumez pas du tout ?"

"Si, en soirée."

"C'est une soirée."

"Pas quand je travaille. Après je sens le tabac, ce n'est pas très agréable."

"Moi ça ne me dérange pas," conclut Erik.

Il tire longuement sur sa cigarette en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis la pivote et la porte aux lèvres de Charles. Une main appuyée sur la rambarde en pierre de la terrasse, il se laisse faire et approche même son visage du bout de la cigarette sur laquelle il tire à son tour. Ça lui provoque un petit pincement dans la poitrine, exagéré par l'excitation d'être si proche d'Erik. Charles souffle la fumée plus loin et, dans un mouvement très simple, Erik écarte sa main qui tient la cigarette, pose celle libre sur la joue de Charles. Il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Ça ne dure pas longtemps, juste assez pour que sa langue caresse la sienne et qu'ils aient la confirmation que s'ils s'embrassent avec autant de dévotion et de passion, le sexe ne sera que plus intense.

"Vous voyez, ça ne me dérange pas," répète Erik en se reculant d'un pas.

Il s'appuie contre la rambarde et continue de fixer Charles. Un défi ? Peut-être. Non, ça a l'air plus simple que ça. Ils pourraient s'éclipser, là, tout de suite, sans jouer à se tourner autour.

"Ma patronne du jour est la pire de toute ma carrière," lâche Charles, plus traumatisé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

"Jean ? Elle est adorable pourtant…" réplique Erik, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, non, la mère de Scott. C'est elle qui paye. Elle…" il pose ses coudes sur le muret et passe ses mains sur son visage en soufflant bruyamment. "Si je disparais dix minutes, elle me fera retrouver, j'en ai aucun doute, et je n'aurais plus qu'à redevenir chercheur."

Erik comprend. Sa déception est silencieuse mais perceptible.

"D'accord. C'est quoi cette histoire de chercheur ?"

Charles écarte les doigts de sa main droite pour regarder Erik. Il sourit.

"J'étais chercheur en génétique, avant de devenir wedding planner."

Les très jolis yeux gris d'Erik s'écarquillent.

"Vraiment ?"

Il confirme d'un hochement de tête. Le mégot est abandonné dans un cendrier, Erik vient à côté de Charles, dans la même position, coudes sur le muret.

"Comment est-ce qu'on se retrouve à passer de la génétique à l'organisation de mariage ?"

"Un concours de circonstance. J'aimais bien mon métier. Enfin, je crois. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Et puis, le mariage d'une de mes cousines ne s'est pas aussi bien passé qu'elle espérait, j'ai vu à quel point c'était difficile pour elle. Moi aussi, ça m'avait touché. J'ai pu arranger quelques petites choses et une espèce de quiproquo a fait qu'on m'a demandé si j'étais disponible pour organiser un mariage… j'ai dit oui. J'ai démissionné la semaine qui a suivi et depuis, j'ai minimum un mariage par mois."

"Impressionnant. Ça doit quand même être très différent… comment est-ce qu'on dit à ses proches qu'on passe de chercheur à wedding planner ?"

"Je ne comprends pas votre question."

"Eh bien, wedding planner est moins…"

Charles cligne des yeux.

"... prestigieux," conclut Erik, manifestement pas très sûr du mot choisi.

Ça fait sourire Charles. Des commentaires de ce type, il en a eu des dizaines.

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai pas du tout ce ressenti. Tout ce que je faisais avant était extrêmement flou. J'aurais pu passer ma vie entière à faire des tests pour me rendre compte que j'avais faux depuis le début. J'ai l'impression aujourd'hui de non seulement organiser des événements on ne peut plus concrets, mais aussi de faire le meilleur métier du monde. C'est quand même formidable, je m'occupe du plus beau jour d'un couple. Deux personnes se sont rencontrées, sont tombées amoureuses, décident d'officialiser leur union et je suis un petit rouage qui les aide à passer la journée la plus merveilleuse de leur vie. Je me sens tellement chanceux."

"Vous êtes extrêmement romantique," note Erik, comme si la découverte lui faisait un peu peur.

"Le mot _extrêmement_ est très bien choisi."

"Je m'en veux de vous avoir proposé un coup rapide, la dernière fois, je pensais que…"

"Oh, non, Erik, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les coups d'un soir, les _sex friends_, ou autre. Tout ce qui se passe avant le mariage, la découverte, la drague, ou juste le sexe, aussi, je trouve ça génial. Du moment que les deux personnes trouvent leur bonheur ou restent ensemble, c'est parfait."

Erik fronce un peu les sourcils, il réfléchit.

"Donc, tout ce qui est… coucheries d'un soir est accepté, mais pas les divorces ?"

Charles grimace lorsque le mot est prononcé.

"Voilà. Je ne pense pas qu'un couple doit se marier avant de coucher ensemble ou ce genre de choses (ça serait ironique de ma part de croire aux traditions religieuses). D'ailleurs, je pense même que des trouples peuvent exister, du moment qu'ils restent ensemble !"

"Ils ne doivent juste pas divorcer."

"Tout à fait. Dans ce cas, ils n'auraient jamais dû se mettre ensemble en premier lieu ! Personne ne change complètement. Ça veut dire que, à la base, ils étaient déjà trop différents, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'en rendre compte."

Erik ouvre les lèvres, les referme. Il regarde la petite cour en contrebas et finit par sourire à Charles.

"Okay. C'est un point de vue."

"Un peu vieillot, je sais," concède Charles dans un rire.

"Du moment que vous êtes d'accord pour les coups d'un soir."

"Tout à fait d'accord," ajoute-t-il en se rapprochant du visage d'Erik.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, et pas simplement parce que Erik ne lui a pas fait sentir que sa légère obsession anti-divorce est stupide et totalement discutable. Il ne demande même pas à Charles la raison. Il accepte.

"Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ?" chuchote Charles, le front si proche de celui d'Erik.

"Bien sûr."

"J'ai très envie de toi."

"Je le sais."

"À quelle heure est-ce que tu pars ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Pas longtemps après le dessert, je suis épuisé."

"Est-ce que tu me donnerais ton numéro de téléphone ?"

"Bien sûr," souffle Erik, comme rassuré.

Charles a laissé son téléphone dans son sac, pour éviter les sms rageux de Mrs. Summer ; celui d'Erik est dans sa veste, dans la salle. Ils conviennent qu'Erik écrira son numéro sur un papier qu'il laissera à Scott, à destination de Charles.

Ils retournent dans la salle l'un après l'autre puis Charles replonge dans ses responsabilités en vérifiant le bon déroulement du reste de la soirée. Il évite soigneusement Mrs. Summer et réalise, vers deux heures du matin, qu'elle n'a finalement pas fait de scène de toute la journée. Scott commence à être très saoul et Jean a demandé à Charles s'il pourrait l'aider à ramener son mari jusqu'à leur chambre, ce qu'il confirme sans problème car Scott a l'alcool joyeux. Lorsqu'il les rejoint à la table d'honneur, Scott est en train de danser dessus, avec sa cravate autour de la tête. Jean rit à gorge déployée tout en étant inquiète que son mari ne tombe. Charles l'invite à descendre, ce que Scott fait sans se faire prier. Alors que ses pieds tâtonnent sur la table, entre les fleurs et les serviettes en soie, il donne un coup dans un verre de vin qui cognent contre un autre qui s'explose sous la pression. Jean se lève par réflexe pour ne pas que sa robe soit tâchée et Charles se précipite pour vérifier que le blanc reste immaculé. C'est le cas et les deux se regardent en riant. Il finit d'aider Scott à descendre et lorsque l'homme a quitté la table, Charles réalise enfin qu'il y a, sous la couche de vin et de serviettes rougies, un petit papier trempé. Il le prend en main et seule la moitié se colle à ses doigts, l'autre a comme fondu. Il devine un 6 et un 9, peut-être un 3.

Rien à faire, le numéro d'Erik est illisible.

* * *

Le mariage Hong-Sung et celui des deux militaires se passent bien, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Habituellement, ça suffit à rendre Charles heureux. Ça serait le cas si Erik Lehnsherr avait été un invité des deux mariages du mois de septembre.

Il aurait pu l'appeler, pensez-vous, et croyez-le, il a essayé. Quelques jours après le mariage de Scott et Jean, il a craqué et a fini par téléphoner au couple pour leur demander le numéro d'Erik. Ils n'ont pas répondu, sauf Jean quelques jours après qui lui a dit par SMS qu'elle le ferait très prochainement. Il attend toujours.

La même chose s'est passée avec Gayle et Charles se sent bête d'avoir demandé à deux femmes le numéro d'un homme dont il voudrait, tout simplement, lécher, sucer, mordiller et baiser l'ensemble du corps.

Il l'a cherché sur LinkedIn et Facebook, sans succès. Il ne croit pas qu'Erik va lui faire un coup à la _Sixième Sens_, mais il commence à avoir des doutes.

Et puis, mi-octobre, il y a ce mariage entre Jennifer Walters, championne de bodybuilding et John Jameson, le fils du directeur d'un journal dont Charles n'est pas franchement adepte.

Le mariage à lieu à la Winchester House, un petit établissement chic du nord de Londres, sans prétention qui convient au couple, après la cérémonie religieuse, qui a eu lieu dans un temple austère. Arrivés sur place, le cocktail commence pour le grand plaisir des amis de John qui se ruent sur la bière. Au centre de la pelouse, _Erik Lehnsherr_.

Cette fois, Charles n'a aucune raison d'attendre.

"Tu…" commence-t-il, incrédule.

"Je savais que tu organisais ce mariage," l'interrompt Erik, avec une voix chaude sous l'émotion.

Charles sourit puis il ne sourit plus du tout. Il grimace, plutôt.

"Tu me suis ?"

Erik fronce des sourcils - il le fait beaucoup, lorsque Charles parle.

"Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. J'accompagne ma soeur, Ruth, c'est une amie de Jennifer. Elle s'est faite larguer par son mec, elle ne voulait pas venir seule."

Oui, Charles se rappelle avoir vu passer le nom Ruth Lehnsherr dans la liste, avec un certain Abe en "plus un".

"À quelle heure rentres-tu ?" se renseigne Charles, très sérieux. "Je sais qu'il n'est que dix-huit heures mais je dois être sûr que tu ne partiras pas avant que… avant."

"Je rentre avec toi," confirme Erik.

"Chez toi ?"

"Comme tu veux. J'habite à Deptford."

"C'est l'autre bout du monde ! Je suis à Mayfair, c'est beaucoup plus près."

Erik émet un petit sifflement impressionné.

"Je ne sais pas si mes vêtements sont assez prestigieux pour entrer dans un tel quartier…"

"Crois-moi, tu ne les garderas pas longtemps," s'entend répondre Charles avant même qu'il ne réalise avec quelle aisance il drague Erik.

Il rosit légèrement, se sent rassuré lorsqu'il voit qu'il n'est pas le seul, puis maintenant qu'il a la confirmation qu'Erik ne s'enfuira pas (et qu'il existe bel et bien), il peut retourner travailler. Il a rarement été aussi concentré pour qu'il n'y ait pas une minute de retard sur son planning.


End file.
